A foul smell in the air
Thumel was cleaning his rifle when he saw the first group of scouts come back from searching the area. Pricking his ears, he continued cleaning the rifle as they talked to the sentries about what they saw. Thumel noticed that only 2 scouts had come back while 1 had gone missing. "Vanished?" he heard Urf, one of the sentries ask, dumbfounded at what he just heard and scratching behind his dog ears. "Yes, one moment he was there. The next, vanished! Peculiar, isn't it?" one of the 2 scouts continued. "Peculiar indeed.Why would such a fing happen? Do you have an inkling, dear boy?" Thumel heard Urf ask the other sentry, Folir, his dog lips unable to pronounce "th" sounds effectively. "No, not even a hint. Perhaps Vinctus would have an answer for why this had happened," Folir tried, prompting a nod from the 2 scouts. Thumel smiled. He had a great respect for Vinctus, who had spent many a season researching the Valerians. A shame that they replied in violence, he thought as he reassembled the firing mechanism of the gun, careful not to fire a bullet by accident. ''It would be an irony if he were to study our enemy more than actually fight them. ''In fact, Thumel would have preferred to fight the Valerians than the Cult, pitting steel against steel, rather than curses and hexes he struggled to understand. The firing mechanism clicked, and he smiled, elated that it worked the way it wanted. He stood up, gun fully assembled and walked towards the gate. "Urf, it's my watch now. I'll take it from here," he shouted as he approaching the gate. "Oh, Fumel. I was looking forward to your arrival. The scouts just returned a few moments ago, claiming that one of them had disappeared all of a sudden. Hopefully, they'll send a search party to look for him." Urf told him, ever so slightly concerned about the missing man. "It's all up to Vinctus, and besides, we're fighting against witches and demons. I wouldn't be surprised if you were to turn into a frog tomorrow." Thumel explained with a straight face, making Urf shift uncomfortably. "Don't say that, Fumel! This is hardly a joking matter." Urf exclaimed, panting nervously at the thought. "Urf, this is a war. As much as I'd like to return to my research, we need every pair of hands we can get. Now, go take your break." Folir waved him off, and Thumel took his place at his post. "Thanks, Folir," Thumel whispered, although he knew Folir could hear well. "No problem, Thumel. Why do you think that man went missing?" Folir asked, lowering his voice as well, but not his curiosity. "Probably more magic and mimicry that i'm not looking forward to." Thumel growled, again showing his disdain. One hour later, Folir's relief guard came, bringing ill news for Thumel: "It has been decided that you are to leave immediately and find the missing scout from where the others had last seen him... Alone." Folir gave him a shocked look, "What?! I understand sending Thumel, but sending him alone... Has Vinctus any idea of the danger he is putting Thumel in?" "I'll do it," Thumel shrugged, already taking his first step on the road out of camp. "Thumel... Please take care," Folir tried to call out to him though it was too late - Thumel was already gone, caring not for what lied ahead. He did his job when he was told and he gave advice when asked, but the only person he truly listened to... Was himself.